My Savior
by Lord Shinta
Summary: slash HPOc Harry Potter was anything but your average boy during his years of primary school, his terrible cousin tormented him during school, and only one boy ever stood up for him. 9 years later the boy returns -discontinued


Disclaimer: don't own nothing except plot line, Cesare is kind of one I stole from the manga Cantarella….kind of lol

……………………………..

My Savior

……………………………..

Harry sat silently on the small swing, his emerald eyes looking over all the big toys he used to always dream of playing on when he attended this elementary school. But Dudley and his goons he called friends had always pushed him off and bullied him till he stayed on the other side of the playground.

No one dared help him, cause they either thought him a freak or were afraid of his cousin who was not afraid to beat up and bully any kid that tried to help him.

He felt tears start to press in on his eyes as he remembered the one child that stood up for him.

-Flashback-

A 6-year-old Harry stood at the top of the big slide, smiling brightly, for once his bully cousin nowhere in sight.

No one was really paying him any mind, and he couldn't have been happier.

"Potter what do you think your doing on our slide?"

all the color drained from Harry's face as he turned and found Dudley and his gang glaring at him.

" But Dudley I just wanted to go down it once." Whispered Harry, he didn't want them to hurt him.

He had no clue why his family didn't love him like other families loved their children.

"Get off Potter!" shouted Piers, roughly shoving Harry.

Thrown off balance Harry tumbled hard down the slid, where he landed with a sound 'thud' at the bottom of the slide.

Laughing the bullies slid down the slide and landed hard on the still Harry.

" Get up Potter," Laughed Dudley giving him a sound kick in the ribs. Harry cried out and curled into a little ball on the ground. Everyone howled with laughter around him.

I wish that someone would help me 

He silently though to himself, little did he know his prayers were about to be answered for the first time.

" That's enough Dursley, leave him alone and bully someone your own IQ level."

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to the person who had spoken. Harry looked up to see whom his savior was with tearstains running down his small face.

"What do you want Cinderella."

Dudley and his gang laughed at the twisted version of the boy's last name.

Cesare Cantarella was from the other First grade class, very few people really knew him as he kept to himself and was found most the time in the school library during recess. All they knew about him was he was Italian and didn't take to bullies all that well. And weird things similar to what happened to Harry happened with him as well.

Cesare snapped his book shut and glared at Dudley and his gang. His violet eyes flashing in a foreboding while.

" Dursley, Harry has done nothing, he has just as much right to play on the slide as any one else here. So leave him alone!"

He brushed his shoulder length brown hair behind one ear, removing it from his face.

Dudley growled and lunged at Cesare.

Seeing the attack coming Cesare ducked the fist and as Dudley stumbled by brought his fist up. Landing a solid punch to Dudley's stomach.

Dudley gasped and hit the ground coughing and gasping for air.

Cesare turned and walked over to Harry, he knelt down and gently picked the boy up, and holding on till he was sure that Harry was steady on his feet.

"You all right Harry?" he asked, his violet eyes showing his concern.

Harry shakily nodded; he didn't dare trust his voice. Cesare even at the tender age of 6 was a beautiful creature. He could easily be a male child model.

The Recess guard came running over to see what all the commotion was. All three boys were sent to the headmaster's office to await their parents for punishment.

Harry shook as he next to Cesare; he knew that he would be locked in his cupboard for a long time when his Aunt got there.

He felt a light hand on his face. He looked into Cesare's smiling violet eyes.

" You're a strong boy Harry, don't take anything they do to you to heart. Things will get better you will see."

-End flashback-

Harry smiled as he remembered Cesare's words, at first he didn't believe him but as Cesare seemed to always be he was right. From that day forward Cesare was by his side, Dudley after getting his ass handed to him 5 more times left them alone.

He felt tears fall down his cheeks as he remembered the day a year later when his friend's father had lost his job and they were forced to move back to Rome.

"I'll be back Harry I swear, my father just needs to get another green card and a job. So don't cry my friend."

His voice echoed in Harry's head even all these years later.

"But you never did come back." Harry said, tears still coursing down his face.

He never told anyone at Hogwarts about Cesare, cause he didn't know how his friends would take it knowing that he was deeply in love with a man. Especially at the age of 6.

He had dated Cho in hopes that he could move on with his life, but he could never forget those Violet eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye he noted the sun was begging to set, whipping the tears from his eyes he stood off his swing. He had just gotten half way across the playground when he heard a voice.

"I told you I would come back for you."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks; his emerald eyes widening as more tears pored from them. The voice was deep smooth velvet voice that he never dreamed could come from a human being.

Slowly he turned around and gasped. Leaning against the swings was what had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

A young man about 6 foot 4 stood leaning against the poles supporting the swings, his dark brown hair hung in wisps down to his shoulder blades, and his Violet eyes sparkled with a soft smile.

"Cesare?" Harry asked hardly wanting to believe it incase this was a sick and twisted joke.

He smiled gently and pushed himself off the swings.

" Hello Harry."

In the blink of an eye Harry was across the playground and had leapt into Cesare's arms.

" I can't believe you came back after all these years, I thought you abandoned me." Harry cried into Cesare's shoulder.

Cesare rapped his arms around the boy and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Harry, my father was unable to get a new green card for England until just recently, and I started attending a boarding school, I have been busy in my studies."

Cesare said rubbing small circles on Harry's back.

Harry never wanted to pull out from this embrace, he felt so safe and secure in it, but he pulled back to look his best friend in the eye.

"Why are you back in England?" thinking it a little suspicious that he show up now. How did he not know that this wasn't a death eater in disguise?

Cesare smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment, " My father has been here in London for the past 6 months, but I could not come until I finished this year at school and got all my transfer figured out with my new school."

Harry's eyes widen as he recognized the purple wax seal on the parchment.

"You're going to Hogwarts!" Harry practically screamed.

Cesare grind even bigger if that was possible, he looked down at Harry with a new look in his eye that Harry had never seen before and it made him absolutely melt.

" I was attending Rome's Academy of magic, I couldn't believe it when I read in my text about you. I couldn't have been prouder to know I had you as a friend."

He fluffed Harry's hair, making it ten times worse then It was.

" When I read all the trash that was being written about you during our 4th years, I was livid, how could they talk about my friend like he was some crazed lunatic. I knew I had to get up to England at any cost."

He smiled down at Harry,

"Took me another year after that, but here I am."

Harry felt fresh tears poor down his face when he heard this.

"Cesare! I missed you so much."

For several minutes the stood embracing each other, content just in each other's arms.

"Harry why don't you come spend the night at my house tonight, I know my mom would love to see you again."

Harry sadly shook his head, " I would love to Cesare, but I'm heading to the Weasley's tomorrow and I need to be home to get picked up."

Cesare looked sadden to here this, but smiled.

"That's alright, there's only 2 weeks till the start of school. I wasn't expecting to see you till then."

Slowly he bent down and did something Harry only dreamed of happening. He captured Harry's lips in a soft kiss.

He felt like his heart had stopped, it was a quick kiss as only a couple seconds later Cesare pulled back.

"Remember my love, your Cesare is always here for you." He turned and began to walk away.

" Oh Harry wanna see something cool, one thing I love about the Italian ministry."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"We get our license for this at 16 not 17 like you guys. I'll see you on the train on the 1st Harry."

He waved and with a 'CRACK' he was gone.

………………………………

Well what did you guys all think, should I continue this into more then just a one shot or just leave it as it is?

Let me know what you all think


End file.
